callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Machine
The Death Machine is a minigun obtainable in Call of Duty: Black Ops from Care Packages, as a Power-Up in the Nazi Zombie maps Five and Ascension and is available in the campaign mission "Vorkuta". It also features as a random weapon in the Wager Match gamemode Sharpshooter. Campaign The Death Machine is obtainable in the mission "Vorkuta," where the player uses it to fight through the Soviet prison guards trying to prevent their escape. It is very effective at killing Riot Guards, requiring minimal body shots. The Death Machine has a capacity of 999 rounds, so the player should not run out of ammo for it. Unlike its Multiplayer counterpart, it occupies a regular weapon slot. Multiplayer The Death Machine, similar to the Grim Reaper is kept in the player's inventory for as long as the match lasts, and will only become active upon firing the first shot. The Death Machine has a maximum capacity of 499 rounds and it acts identically to the version in Campaign. The user's Movement Speed while holding the weapon is slower than their primary weapon, and the player also cannot go prone with it. However, while firing, the player can still sprint for an effective, albeit lower than average, boost to their speed. If the player holding the Death Machine is killed, the weapon disappears and cannot be picked up. The Death Machine, although seemingly uncontrollable, is the exact opposite. It has very low recoil, having almost none, and very high damage (2 shot kill anywhere, 1 shot kill at close range). It has a very high fire rate, and does not need to reload. It is capable of going full-auto at the most extreme ranges. These characteristics make the Death Machine ideal for prefiring and long distance combat. Using any other weapons or equipment will cause it to drop, losing the Death Machine permanently. The killstreak, which can be quite useful in Core modes, sees less usefulness in Hardcore modes, where most any other gun can kill in little more than a single hit and the amount of time to spool up the Death Machine may prove fatal in a firefight. In addition, the artificial aiming reticule is not present given the limited HUD, making aiming more difficult. mode, Sharpshooter.]] Zombies Death Machine can be found on the Nazi Zombies map Five ''and ''Ascension as a power-up. In power-up form, it appears as a three-dimensional model of the icon for the Rapid Fire submachine gun attachment. It is easily identifiable, casting a blue glow instead of the usual green. The Death Machine lasts 30 seconds with unlimited ammo, and firing it constantly will not affect its duration. It does fantastic damage to Zombies at any round as well as the Thief. However, it can be stolen by the Thief, if a Thief round occurs while the power-up is active. It must be noted that one cannot revive other players while this power-up is being used. It also cannot be Pack-a-Punched. When the power-up is almost over, a low ammo quote will be heard. The Death Machine also appears in "Dead Ops Arcade" as a pick-up. Once the player gets it, the player is able to use it for several seconds or until it's ammo runs out. The player that is awarded with "The Fate of Firepower" will be granted a permanent Death Machine. The Death Machine once again appears as a power-up in the First Strike map pack zombie level Ascension. Trivia *Treyarch said in an interview that they tried to make a portable, manual version of the Sentry Gun. However, they came across difficulty with the idea. Presumably, this is the portable version they mentioned, but the Sentry Gun is still in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' as a killstreak. *The Death Machine has the word "sparky" written on its underside. One is able to view this in Theater Mode, using the Free Camera option. *When using this weapon, it is possible to ADS or melee, although, sprinting and going prone are disabled. *The Death Machine, Ammo and the Grim Reaper are the only killstreaks that are available with the Care Package that cannot be chosen as a normal killstreak. *The single-player version of the Death Machine has the highest magazine capacity out of any weapon in the Call of Duty series, excluding those with infinite rounds. The only weapon that has a higher spare ammo capacity is the single player version of some assault rifles in ''Modern Warfare 2 ''that can hold up to 1260 rounds, only if the player equips the weapon as both weapons with different attachments. *There was a glitch in Zombie Mode (confirmed on "Five") where the player could get an unlimited Death Machine as a third weapon. The player had to be downed while using the power-up and when they were revived, they would have the Death Machine permanently, and their other 2 guns. This has since been patched. *In Zombie Mode, the Death Machine can be an awful thing to pickup while the player is swarmed. The time it takes to pick it up to equipping it is a long period of time. The player should only pick it up when they are not swarmed, and have an ability to walk down a hall Zombie free until they pull out the gun. *If another player picks up the Death Machine power-up whilst reviving a team-mate, a glitch can be caused making the player unable to finish the revive or start a revive on any team-mates, while the player also cannot use the Death Machine. *Just like the Grim Reaper, if the player stows the Death Machine back into their inventory by pressing the Killstreak button, they will not lose it upon death. Thus, the player should only use the Death Machine only when they need to, and stow it back into their inventory until they need to use it again. This will not work if the user has already started firing it. *The Death Machine in third-person has no visible feed mechanism or power drive. *Whilst in Sharpshooter, the perks the player acquires if you have the Death Machine seem to be almost useless; they cannot ADS or reload (Sleight of Hand Pro), the player moves very slowly (Lightweight Pro) and the Death Machine's cross-hairs are already very small and accurate (Steady Aim Pro). *Just behind the front grip, there is a plate with writing. It reads "AIRCRAFT MACHINE GUN 7.62MM GAU-2B/A," along with some other writing. This is interesting, as the GAU-2B/A is the USAF designation for the M134 Minigun. This and other writing can be seen in third person in Theater Mode. *This and the Grim Reaper are the only weapons in the game whose pickup icons are colored. *When using the Death Machine in Multiplayer, both teams' announcers will not mention the activation of the Death Machine, until the first shot is fired. The same applies for the Grim Reaper. *If the Death Machine power-up appears in "Five" in an elevator, it will go through the floor or ceiling during the elevator's movement. *The way the player holds the Death Machine is very similar to how Arnold Schwarzenegger held a similar gatling-type gun in the movie "Terminator 2: Judgment Day." Both guns are held by a vertical grip in the back, and a "chainsaw" grip in the front. *The Death Machine looks the same as the GAU-18 from Uncharted 2 *The Death Machine power up in the zombie map Ascension is significantly more likely to appear than in "Five" *The Death Machine looks the same as Double Tap. But the Double Tap has only two bullets when the Death Manchine power-up has five. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Power-Ups Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Special